End of an Era
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: End of term. The end of an era. The end of a friendship and the start of a romance?


**Disclaimer: **Surprisingly, I don't own Harry Potter, Minerva, Albus or any of the other characters that appear in this story. I just own the plot.

**A/N:** I have been writing this for a very long time, as the idea bit me a few year ago, and I couldn't help starting it (though I had several others going at the same time) in an old notebook that was given to me by my grandma, so it would mean a lot to me if you could let me know how it went, and what you think of it. I borrowed a line from the book "Matilda" by Roald Dahl, and a line from Anna and the King, which I though was just so perfect for this story, so I hope you like it. Even if you don't like it you can still review, just as long as you tell me why ok? Please R&R I'm begging here!

**Summary:** End of term. The end of an era. The end of a friendship and the start of a romance?

End of An Era 

**A MMADness Fic**

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Transfiguration teacher, sat behind her desk pouring over some teaching plans for next year when she heard an owl tapping at her window. Looking up, she put down her quill and stood, reaching for her window latch with an irritated expression as a few stray sun-beams made her wince. The barn owl flew in, dropped a letter on her and swooped back out of the window, with only a hoot of greeting. Clearly, he had been in a hurry.

Minerva frowned and picked up the letter, unfolding it before glancing over it quickly. It was from Hermione, she saw with a smile that quickly turned back into her frown. She was asking her, well, _pleading_ with her to attend the Graduation Ball. As much as Minerva wanted to oblige her student, she knew she would not go. She never did. She found it very hard to say goodbye to anyone. Especially those close to her. Saying goodbye to Hermione, Ron and Harry would be like saying goodbye to her own children, if she had any.

Allowing the letter to drop from her suddenly life-less fingers onto her desk, Minerva raised a hand to adjust her glasses, which were resting on the end of her nose. Her eyes drifted out of her window, looking out over Hogwarts and part of its grounds. A hand, her right one, lifted unconsciously and took her glasses from her nose to lie haphazardly on her desk. Minerva often thought of her glasses as a barrier, protection from anything. With her glasses on, Minerva could take almost any news and flinch. They kept her separate from life, and made her sometime as if she weren't really part of it, just watching from afar. But at this moment, she wanted to be a part of life, so the glasses came off.

Her eyes raked the skyline, the line of the mountains and the colours of the trees as familiar to her as her own hands, and her lips tipped ever so slightly upward as she leant on her desk and shifted so she was half sat on it while never taking her eyes from her window. She felt her nose twitch slightly from no longer having the weight of her glasses pressing on the tip of it but after that, her mind was no longer focussed on her surroundings.

Because of this, she did not realise the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was watching her from the doorway. He had come at most of the Gryffindor seventh-year's requests. They wanted her to come and see them one last time, and while Albus had made no promises, he had hoped to be successful in persuading her this year, as he had not been so many times before. But for the moment, he was engrossed in just watching his Deputy, whose mask had slipped a little all by itself and she was all the more beautiful for it.

It seemed a routine, this little moment. After what seemed to the man a very long minute, Minerva would lower her eyes to her right hand, then close them and he would see her shoulders rise and fall, but he wouldn't hear her sigh. He never did. Albus put a soft, quiet hand against the doorframe as he watched her do exactly as he predicted. Then she turned and straightened sharply, her eyes back open and as bright as ever though cast at her desk.

Albus thought about leaving, just as he always did, before she noticed her unwanted observer but he remained this time. He had a duty to perform, for the students and, Albus thought, for Minerva herself. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward. Her eyes immediately flicked from her desk to his feet, to his chest, to his eyes, her hand instinctively reaching for her wand and her expression turning to steel. Albus raised his hand, smiling his warmest smile. Minerva relaxed a little, and turning fully to him, giving a little sheepish smile in return as he came further into her study.

"Active as ever Minerva." He chuckled, his wonderful turquoise robes billowing happily around him as he came to a stop about a foot away from her. Whether consciously or not, he didn't know, he saw her reaching behind her, to pick up her glasses and slide them onto her nose. To anyone looking on, he must have seemed faintly disappointed, but Minerva gave him no time to comment as she returned with quiet energy,

"Sorry about that Albus but 'Activity suggests a life filled with purpose'." Albus met her eyes as he quirked his eyebrows, wondering where he had heard that before. Minerva leant back on her desk, a queer smile hovering on her lips before she explained. "Do you remember that muggle movie you took me to see the second summer I was teaching? That quote was in it. Captain Von Trapp said it to the Baroness. I suppose I've taken it up as my motto." Comprehension dawned on Albus and he grinned.

"I do remember now. I practically had to drag you out of here to go and see it." He said lightly, looking round at the office and noticing for the first time just how much it had changed from those first few years. Somehow, the room had lost some of its hopefulness. It seemed darker, though it also suited Minerva that way. He noted it was now also more filled with curios, some from him, some from travels of her own and some from her brother in Spain. Albus had never quite got to the bottom of why he had moved out there, but he understood that he was happier there and so Minerva was content to make do with what she had. Although, in Albus' opinion, it was such a pity Minerva didn't see or hear more from her brother, he knew she missed him, and perhaps the family comfort would be a good influence on her.

"I have always been glad you did. I loved the Captain's character; I always saw a lot of myself in him. But I always saw you in Maria." Albus quirked his eyebrow. "I went to see it again with some friends, and later bought the soundtrack. I play it sometimes as I go to sleep." She blushed as she revealed that small part of herself. Albus grinned in response, it was delightful when Minerva accidentally let slip little things like that, it gave her even more depth and was always unexpected and more often than not, amusing. Shaking it of, she moved on quickly. "I listen to that song, 'I have Confidence', and see you climbing trees and whistling and getting into all sorts of trouble." Minerva inwardly cringed as she moved onto yet another personal revelation. Albus was grinning at her though; perhaps he had not thought it imprudent.

"Well, well Minerva, don't you see anything of yourself in Maria?" Albus chuckled, edging forward slightly with a smile on his lips that dared her to say no. Minerva, who honestly wanted to answer in the negative, wondered how he could draw any similarities between herself and the young novice. She was sure that her character was the Captains; he was so strong, yet could be tender and did have a heart, despite what his children and Maria at certain points might have thought. Maria was…young. And naïve. No, she didn't see how Albus could think they were alike.

"N-no I don't. Do you?" She replied, surprise in her tone and her eyes questioning making her look very much younger because her expression was so naive, a word Albus did not associate with Minerva in a normal day, but then, this was not a normal day. He must get around to what he was supposed to be here for soon, but not before he had answered her question. Albus levelled his gaze at her with a weight that spoke volumes, and said honestly, with a hint of amusement, that Minerva could not decide if she liked or not,

"I see you in her during some parts. Not during the scene you described, you are much more decorous than that, and more elegant, but other scenes, when she let's go of her child-like innocence and become the woman you see at the end of the film, then I can see you in her." Minerva frowned, wondering whether this was a complement as to her own style and grace, or a comparison where she was coming up short. She struggled to find her voice, but when she did, it came out a little raspy.

"Which parts in particular?" To Albus, her tone was incredulous; though he did not think what he had said was that surprising, if you knew Minerva as he did, though if one listened carefully enough to what she had said, there was a sharp edge to it that made him think about his words more carefully than he would have done.

"During the Leindler her poise and loveliness certainly make me think of you, and during her first love scene in the glass house, that is where she is most like you. Not around others you understand, but around me, or your friends, and believe me, the difference is a great one, so you needn't worry the students don't think you're going soft. She is strong, yet tender, and very…" Albus struggled to find the word he needed. "I think my vocabulary has finally failed me. She has a… a quality that reminds me of you during those times. I cannot think how to describe it any other way."

Minerva was a bit over-whelmed, if truth be told. Over-whelmed and bewildered. But, most of all, she was curious. He knew that, but remained silent. Instead, he moved, conscious of her crystal gaze constantly on his face, going over to stand beside her, only he was looking out of the window while she was facing her office. Still he did not answer her gaze, but Minerva did observe a small, mysterious smile on his lips. She turned her head to him and quirked her eyebrows, in quite an exact imitation of him, knowing he could see her. His eyes flicked towards her, a light smile hovering on his mouth, and then his gaze swept across the grounds as he answered,

"Minerva, you should not be so surprised. Being a teacher or even Deputy Head doesn't not detract from the fact you are a woman. You can be very like Maria, when you let yourself be that woman." She blushed at his words and turned her head back to face her office. He saw the colour in her cheeks and smiled, knowing his compliment had had something of his intended effect. But there was something in her eyes that made him wonder and as he noticed her left hand cross over to twist the ring on her right third finger, he turned to her and asked very gently,

"Minerva, do you feel you have no purpose?" Her head swung sharply round to look at him with clear, shining eyes that clearly told him the answer to his question as well as her answer did.

"No, Albus. I used to feel that way, in the first few years of my career here. I wondered what my purpose was, whether I was doing the right thing in coming back here, but I realised after a few years that teaching _was_ my purpose, and since then, I have never wavered from it. I also found other purposes along the way, each student needs their own different type of looking after, but teaching has always been the main one." Her voice was sweet and truthful, even though she did not look him in the eye as she answered. Albus smiled widely then raised an eyebrow amusedly.

"Others?" Minerva once more swung her gaze to his and wondered if she should tell him. She decided to tell him part of it, as he had asked, but she could not reveal how deep her feelings went.

"I found you. Looking after you in all your difficulties, no matter if it's a matter of the deepest urgency or if it's just making sure you have enough sweet things to get you through a staff meeting without dashing off to the kitchens," at which Albus chuckled and made to add that having sweets _was_ of the greatest importance, but she continued. "That is, in some ways, just as important to me and just as fulfilling." Albus couldn't help the grin that engulfed his features at her words. He was exceptionally glad he was part of a purpose to her. It made him feel a little easier about how he felt for her. Minerva let her mouth curve upwards as well and she turned at last to join him looking out onto the grounds, hoping the movement would distract him from her face.

"Of course, sometimes, students can be easier to deal with than you. Whether they're difficult or too hard working, they're all different." Her gaze momentarily flicked to what she could see of Albus' long crooked nose before returning to the mountains. "I'll always be grateful to you Albus for bringing me back here. I don't know where I'd be without it." Minerva finished, flicking him a grateful glance and adding 'or you' in her mind. While it was true she adored this place, she loved it all the more because he was here. It would never or could never be the same without the influence he had permeating the walls surrounding them.

"You would have found your way back here eventually my dear. Hogwarts will always need you." He answered quietly, leaving his eyes resting on a mountaintop for a moment before gathering up his courage and adding aloud "And so will I." Minerva turned her head and gazed at him wonderingly. He smiled and drew his eyes from the window to rest on her face, her beautiful trusting face.

"Why Albus, what an extraordinary thing to say!" Minerva remarked, hoping the quiver in her voice was not too noticeable. Albus did notice, but was too busy gathering his own strength to pass comment. If it was the same kind of quiver that would no doubt be running through his voice, then it was a good thing. Perhaps she would agree this year. He really did want her to come, and so did so many other people, it would be a shame to disappoint them all again, like every other year.

"Minerva, I have a favour to ask." He said, searching her eyes and hoping his own nervousness was not as noticeable as her quiver had been. To the woman opposite him, it was terribly obvious, she knew him well enough by now to know when he wasn't calm, but to anyone else it would have been impossible to tell. She knew because she could read his eyes as easily as he can read hers. She nodded to him, open for the moment, to whatever he was going to ask of her.

"I have been asked many times by a very large number of people if you would please come down and see our seventh-years for one of the last times. Won't you Minerva? For them? They are desperate to see you my dear and I could have sworn I heard something about a plan of Rolanda's if they found out you had refused." Minerva's eyes, which had drifted disappointedly form his face when he reached he end of his first sentence, flicked back to his with a laugh in her eyes when he mentioned Rolanda, he just wished it had come from her throat instead. Even a threat like that though, could not persuade her to break the chains many years had placed upon her. Turning away from her old friend, she sighed again and shook her head before whispering; in a tone Albus did not like hearing,

"I can't Albus." The older professor tipped his head questioningly on one side, then gently placed two hands on her shoulders and turned her back round to face him. He wasn't surprised to see her left hand's fingers twiddling with the ring on her right. He took both of her hands into his own and brought the right one up to kiss the top of it. Minerva didn't have the heart to smile at the sweet gesture anymore but she did meet his eyes again.

"Minerva, why can't you? You do this very year and it always worries me." Albus told her as gently as possible, staring down at her while her eyes flew away from his face and down to his feet. She couldn't help the warm glow in her cheeks that rose as his lips met the back of her hand, and neither could she stop the small tear that escaped from her and ran away down her cheek. Albus caught it with his thumb, though he still held her hands in his one of his own. She lifted her watery gaze to his and pulled on a smile, while Albus beamed down at her encouragingly as well. It was such a harmless exchange of comforts, but still enough to set both hearts racing and though neither would admit it, both were longing to close the gap, the very small gap, between the two of them.

"You remember my parents, don't you?" She whispered in a soft voice, the tremble now obvious to anyone who had the misfortune to overhear this conversation so obviously not meant for anyone else's ears. This was the first time she had willing spoken of this that much was obvious, and Albus nodded, wondering at the depth of emotion he could now see in her eyes. It was as if, by starting to reveal her secret, she was pealing away walls that blocked everything else, though the woman in his arms was unaware of this, thankfully.

"Well, about fifty years ago, they were killed in an accident but a day before it happened, my mother sent me this." She slipped the ring from her finger and held it up between them, her eyes dancing over the well-known item. It was silver, with a circle of green stones at the top with a diamond in the middle that gave the beautiful piece of jewellery the look of a daisy. It was a most lovely thing to look at, and it looked even lovelier on her, Albus thought.

"So this was your mother's?" He replied softly, encasing the hand she held up in his own with a small smile he hoped she would find comforting. That smile was more heartening to her than almost anything else could be. It spoke so much when he did not. She would always love that smile, and would think of it in years to come as the turning point of their relationship. She nodded and smiled back though Albus thought he could still see her eyes glistening.

"Yes, this was hers." Minerva repeated slowly, her eyes alight and looking deep into his. Every time she examines those eyes she always finds something new to be glad for, or rejoice for. This time she found an emotion she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. Something deep and light but the meaning of which she could not comprehend. She broke away from her thoughts and continued. "The note with it was very simple but meant the world when I heard of their deaths two days afterwards." Minerva continued, swallowing hurriedly to steady her voice.

"What did it say my dear?" Albus asked, his tone still ever so soft she could feel it better than hear it, and she couldn't help the warmth that she knew could be found in her eyes which was only a pale reflection of what was in her heart, but a reflection she was sure Albus would see. She hoped she would just put it down to her being emotionally unstable at the moment, and abandon all thought of it, but it was unlikely. This was Albus Dumbledore, after all.

"It just said 'Take care my daughter'." After her voice broke, Minerva now had to look away if she was to have any chance of hiding the tears welling up in her eyes as well. Albus squeezed his own eyes shut as they filled with tears. To a subtle person like Minerva, that message would have meant just as much as her mother intended to say, but couldn't phrase it. To show just how much her daughter meant to her when she was unable to do it in person. It was a sweet, endearing gesture and Minerva had clearly treasured it.

"I'm so sorry Minerva. Why did you never tell me? You have been suffering on your own for years. I wish I could have helped you before now, my dear!" Albus replied in a heartfelt voice that tugged sharply at her heart and made her let out a small sob. He heard it and held back more tears as he put his arms around her and drew her to him, hoping the comfort he offered would help in some small way. To Minerva, it did help, more than he knew. The next admission would be harder however.

"I didn't trust anyone enough back then to tell them. I went personally to tell my brother who was on vacation in Italy the weekend afterwards, and he never returned home after that. He had me send him his things from the house and a few photos but apart from that… He, he was younger than me and never really dealt with it properly. I told him to get help, but he never listened to me. Still doesn't. He's still young, and as impetuous as any of my students." Here, Albus couldn't help the tip upwards that his lips took to; it was so typical of Minerva to compare a younger person to he students. In her eyes, apparently, you weren't an adult until you were as old as her. And even more ironically, she had urged her brother to get help when she had not gotten any herself! How very like Minerva. She drew back, whipping away the tears before he noticed and rolled her eyes when she saw his face, while sniffing a little.

"You were probably right to be cautious Minerva, just not with me. But the important thing is you trust me now. You do, don't you Minerva?" Albus questioned, dipping his head to recapture her eyes and succeeding. She didn't really have to consider her answer, simply because the answer was obvious. Would she be in his arms if she didn't trust him? There was a beautiful innocence in her face that he adored as she answered her tone light but the words seemed to carry the double meaning he had always dreamt of.

"With all my heart Albus." The smile that shone through her tears could not be suppressed, and Albus was hard pressed to get out the words he so desperately wanted to say, but knew he must otherwise she would not understand his actions, or why, and she needed to. Minerva knew he was getting ready to say something, something he was anxious about, and she unconsciously held her breath. Whatever he had to say would be either wonderful or horrid. She was unsure as to which it was.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She replied.

"Then, hopefully, you won't mind if I do this." He answered quickly, raising both hands to her cheeks and lowering his head to capture her lips easily, and quickly, with his own. He had intended the kiss to be quick and light but when he felt her respond, he found himself unable to pull away. It felt so incredible. His breath was rushing into her lungs and it felt like she was breathing for the first time. Her mind was whirling and there was a rushing in her ears, almost as if she was drowning, in him.

As for Albus, he could feel life flowing through him and pounding in his veins such as he could never remember and indeed had not felt in his whole long lifetime. It was amazing, awe-inspiring, but that was nothing to how their hearts were feeling. They were flying past stars on sliver wings. They were past the top of the world. And loving every minute. As the need to breath broke them apart, both pairs of eyes swept over to the other, hoping they would find the assurance both dreadfully needed. Love shone between them and they smiled gloriously.

"I love you Minerva, more than you will ever know." Albus told her reverently, sliding his thumb down her cheek with that wondrous smile illuminating his face. Minerva felt like her heart was going to burst; it was pounding with a vivacity she had to admit she was enjoying and her breathing caught slightly in her throat. Never had she ever felt like this with anyone, in her entire life. How she had lasted this long without him was a mystery to her now.

"I know Albus." She answered with a shiver as his hands slid around her waist and his lips drifted ever closer to hers again. She could feel her own lips aching for him, swelling from their last searing contact, and she closed the gap again, her hands sliding through his beard and her head tipped back to his with a desire that equalled his. Her part of the confession remained unsaid until they broke apart for the second time, her fingers embedded in his long hair while his arms held her to him, security encased in that hold. She smiled up at him and laughed a little before finally saying happily,

"I will go down and see my students for the last time, but only because I…I l-love you." Her voice, usually as sharp as her, wavered a little over the phrase she had not said in fifty years. Albus lifted a hand to her cheek and, brushing his thumb lightly across it, he smiled understandingly. There was no one who understood her better than Albus. The moment gave Minerva strength and she nodded. He slowly leant in for in for another kiss, neither as long or fulfilling as they would have liked, (that would have to wait until later) then pulled back slowly, and offered the lady his arm, which she took with a chuckle.

"Ever the gentleman, aren't you Professor." She commented lightly, as he led her gallantly out of her office and down towards the Hall. At least, she thought that's where they were going. She noticed he didn't seem to be paying much attention to where they were going and when she pointed this out, he apologised profusely and corrected their path and walked towards the Main Stairs. Minerva found it rather funny and just as they were coming down the last flight of stairs, it occurred to her to ask what had caused him to become so distracted.

"Well my dear, need you really ask that? For surely, you know that as well as I." Albus' tone was flattering but she wasn't going to give in that easily. She fought to keep her countenance straight as she acknowledged his answer and replied with as severe a tone as she could conjure up at that moment, which wasn't up to her usual standards, needless to say,

"I cannot think what can have fascinated you to such an extent, Headmaster. Really, you should guard yourself against such wanderings of the mind." She could see his amusement plainly shining in his sea-blue eyes and desperately wanted to laugh herself but held it back as masterfully as usual, though it was all she could do to keep herself from bursting into fits of hysterics when he put on an affronted expression and placed a hand over his heart as he answered,

"I'm wounded to the heart. Surely I have not lost your approval so early? I must explain myself, for I must be forgiven! Such flights are often into fantasy, my dear Professor, and it used to be the only place I thought I could hold you close and whisper sweet nothings to you for nights on end." Albus told her with a yearning smile, his acting flawless. She rolled her eyes and then, with a teasing light in her eyes, leant over to whisper,

"If you think you'll be whispering all night you've never met a McGonagall when they've had no sleep. Not an obstacle you ever wish to encounter, I can assure you." He pretended to be horrified and began eyeing her apprehensively, but his eyes gave him away. Their twinkling had increased tenfold in the past few minutes, and they plainly betrayed how happy he was. Minerva gave in, and she paused to plant a firm, loving kiss on his lips, smiling with smouldering warmth in her own eyes he had never seen before but hoped to see again very soon. The smile she left on his lips was to remain for a very long time that night, despite the next turn of events.

"There you are! I've been over the whole castle looking for you two! Where have you been? Wait; don't tell me, I don't want to know!" Rolanda Hooch's voice floated up to them, joy and a gloating amusement radiating in the vibrant tones, which cut right through their precious moment. Taking a deep breath to calm her already irritated temper and squeezing Albus' arm, she let her eyes drift down to the figure standing with bright yellow eyes at the bottom of the stairs. Rolanda Hooch looked so smug Minerva thought it should be made illegal.

"You can't have looked very hard Rolanda. We were only in my office," was all she could force by way of politeness from her tight throat. Irritation glittered in her eyes and though she did not pull away from Albus, she didn't walk quite as close to him as she had been. Albus understood and wasn't about to protest, but that did not mean he didn't long for a time when she would be comfortable being close to him in front of others. Minerva remained detached from Albus' thoughts and continued to glare at the Flying Instructor who grinned genially back.

"In your office eh? I should have known you always did prefer a more academic setting for things like…" Minerva sent her the fiercest glare she possessed in response to that outrageous comment before she could continue and Rolanda trailed off and finished lamely "…paperwork." Albus flicked his gaze between the two and shook his head, patting Minerva's hand to show her he was there, and there was no need to be embarrassed. Minerva simmered down a little at his touch, and as they neared the Entrance Hall floor, she even let the fiery fury sink out of her eyes.

"So, you've finally come then?" Rolanda asked, meeting her friend's eyes with a subtle undertone in her voice. She had known, Albus thought, a long time before this about Minerva's trouble. Why had she not hinted something to him? More to the point, how had he been so blind? He slipped his fingers through hers and squeezed gently, his gaze resting lightly on her face with a caring look detectable in his eyes. She squeezed back, her eyes alighting on his face for a few moments before swinging back to Rolanda, no longer angry at all.

"Yes Rolanda, I have." She sounded satisfied, happy and Rolanda smirked as she replied smoothly,

"Well, if anyone was going to get you down here, it would be Albus." Minerva barely had the heart to glare at her for that, she was still too happy about what had happened between her and Albus to worry over whether others knew about it, though she drew the line at discussing what had happened in the Entrance Hall. Anyone could over hear them! Instead, she moved conversation on again, and, throwing a glance at the door to the Hall, she asked quietly,

"Are they all in there?" Rolanda eyed the pair with huge satisfaction, still smiling smugly form ear to ear as they reached the last stair and took their first steps into the Entrance Hall arm in arm. Minerva consented to letting her own smile slide onto her face, knowing Albus was grinning as well. They met each other's eyes again, and unspoken confirmation passed from them to the other professor standing so boldly in front of the doors. She nodded, and wondered how many bets she had just won; a hundred galleons from Severus, the fifty from Poppy… They had finally realised how perfect they were for each other.

"Yes Min, they're all in there and," she paused meaningfully, "I'm so happy for you." Minerva glared at her for daring to use the shortened version of her name but she did appreciate the sentiment and the other woman merely smirked and winked at Albus, who chuckled and moved forward towards the door, as Minerva moved with him and Rolanda stepped swiftly to the side, her eyes glittering joyfully, even more so when Minerva turned her head slightly and winked back as they passed her.

She grinned and with a wave of her hand, pushed open the door to reveal the whole Hall waiting for them, every face carrying a smile. Minerva let her own face light up, the happiness she felt for once very clear in her countenance for all to see. The crowd parted in waves for the two professors, and most sharp eyes noticed how she clung to Albus' strong arm as they walked. As they drew nearer the High Table, students began to gather their courage and approach the pair, thank-you and congratulations on their lips. Minerva received them all with a smile and sometimes a handshake, but managed to suppress the tears until the Golden Trio came to her. Harry was the first to step forward.

"Professor," He greeted her with a very contented smile and sigh which Minerva returned, finally sliding her arm from Albus' and taking Harry's hands in her own, a motherly love in her face that Harry adored as much as the twinkle in Albus' eyes. Hermione stood to Harry's left, a little behind him and level with Ron on his right. Both were regarding their professor and their best friend with a love Minerva could feel warming her heart. Only fighting side-by-side, almost to the death, did you come by that kind of loyalty.

"My three lions. My three brave lions." She murmured back, the tears finally welling up to shine in her eyes. Harry grinned and looked a little embarrassed as he began the little speech he had tried to plan, with some help from Hermione, but it didn't come out how he had thought about it.

"Professor, I'm not very good with speeches, so you might need to bear with me. We all-" and here his gaze flicked around the Hall "want to thank you for all you've done for us over the years we've been here, because you have done ever so much for us, perhaps more than even you know. Of course, most of us can now transfigure a cup into a goblet," here Minerva slid her eyes to Ron, who flushed embarrassedly, "but you gave us everything else too. You gave us morals, what was right and most definitely what was wrong." She smiled herself at that. "You were strong when everything else was crumbling but we always knew if we had a problem, we could talk to you. We all respected you, though perhaps not the homework." A few laughs went around the Hall at that and Minerva sniffed with a smile. Albus watched, standing a little further away with that wonderful twinkle in his eyes.

"Most of all, we want to say thank you and we hope we made you proud." Harry finished, squeezing the woman's hands as they smiled at each other, then moved apart a little, knowing she would want to say something to everyone and so Minerva could look around the room and address everyone in the Hall, some of who were smiling while some others were sniffling. Her mind searched for something suitable to say but eventually, what she said came from her heart.

"I will always be proud of you my children." The tears overwhelmed her and she struggled not to sob. Her eyes strained to take in every face as they flicked over the crowd, lingering over her cubs, and especially the three in front of her. Hermione's cheeks were shining with silent tears, and Minerva knew hers were the same, so when the young woman came forward and hugged her, Minerva wasn't surprised. Hermione sobbed onto her, and Minerva held her tightly, wishing this were not the end.

But then she realised, it wasn't the end, but the beginning for all of them, and she should be happy for them, so she dried her tears and as Hermione drew away, she was able to tilt her head up and smile at her. Then she felt a light hand on her back and looked up into dazzling blue eyes, blazing with love and pride. He smiled at her, and then looked up at the three before them, giving them all, especially Harry, a fatherly look of joy and the kind of pride that everyone strived to see from him.

"I think my dear; we should let the dance begin." He said quietly, his eyes moving back to her with a subtle pressure on her back. She smiled at the double meaning of his words, nodded and took a step forward but before passing the three, she gave the other two a hug as well, tears still shining in her eyes but the hope from his eyes had given her strength. Hermione was still weeping, Harry was a strong as ever, though his green eyes sparkled as she was sure hers did, with tears and his expression was enough to show how deep his feelings were running. Ron, to be honest, looked a little red around the ears but pleased when he drew back from the woman no longer his Professor.

Her eyes flicked pointedly at Hermione then to Ron, raising an eyebrow in her best "You know what I mean" look. He flushed even more and nodded, resolving then and there to ask Hermione for the first dance. Minerva smiled and winked at the young man and woman before allowing Albus to lead her away, up to the High Table with a soft comforting hand at her back. She glimpsed Rolanda in the crowd, grinning like a maniac, and whispered to Albus, as they moved along the table,

"You know, I bet Rolanda was practising opening those doors for weeks in the hopes I'd come." Albus laughed and whispered back,

"Well, it's a good job you came then isn't it? Otherwise all that time would have been wasted, and I know much you hate that." She laughed back and threw him a mock glare, as they reached their seats in the centre of the table. Her eyes once again flew to the crowd, she could see Harry making his way towards Ginny, and Albus leant forward as he pulled out her chair for her to whisper in a very gentle tone,

"Well done my dear." She smiled sadly, her eyes moving onto Ron approaching Hermione and taking her hand, to say something quietly in her ear, much as Albus had just done. He then took her hand, and whispered something else, something that made her blush prettily as Minerva's mouth twitched into a mothering smirk. She still had to wonder why something had not happened earlier for those two. Albus noticed her gaze and, when he saw what she was looking at, raised an eyebrow at her, as he sat down himself. She let him wonder for a moment, as Ron led Hermione out onto the dance floor, before answering.

"It had to be done Albus." Her tone was of a long-suffering war hero, which made Albus chuckle all the more, "But thank you. It wasn't quite so hard with you there." Her eyes dropped just as her voice did, to one of truth and sincerity, which she would have been, previously, ashamed of. Her earlier analysis of life was and had been since her parents' death: What was the good of truth and sincerity when all they led to was death? Of course, she had kept this opinion private; she knew Albus would immediately answer her question, even though it was supposed to be rhetorical. He didn't seem to see any question as not needing an answer. Her moral centre had always stopped her from taking the notion and making it more than a thought, so there had been no harm done really, except to her state of mind she realised now.

However, this view was very much changed now, for the better she hoped. She felt Albus' hand slide over the table to hers to fold his long fingers around hers, while her eyes sparkled, and she looked up into his warm, tender face, dragging her eyes from the dance floor where they had been admiring the once clumsy and now graceful movements of her students. Yes, she had been changed for the better; there was no doubting it. His eyes spoke to her, telling jokes and paying a thousand blush-worthy compliments all in one second. She found herself smiling without any conscious effort.

Even now, life could still surprise her.


End file.
